New Magic
by Silver Jay
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville make a new friend, well friends really. Meet Ja...er Allie, she's new to magic, she's also new to the Slytherin, Gryffindor Rivalry. What happens when she falls in love with her rescuer.


* * *

Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

She was tied up in a corner of the attic, she had no idea where they were. She really didn't care

where either, she just wanted out of there. Although she had seen all of her family and friends die,

whether or not she lived or died really didn't matter to her.

So when the attick door opened she didn't realise until all she could see was bright light hurting

her eyes

"Please...no more...I don't know what your looking for, please, please, just kill me or leave me to

die here please" she kept repeating

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" a soft male voice said

"Please I can't take anymore! No more tricks please" she whimpered as she broke into sobs,

As she wept the boy crept nearer to her until he was close enough to untie the robes binding her

to the wall. When she realised how close he was to her she started trying to scramble backwards

further into the corner only to achieve hurting her back even more and wincing at the pain it caused.

"No...no...please" she whimpered

"It's alright, I promise, I'm just gonna untie you and then we'll see about moving you ok" he said as

quietly as could whilst edging nearer still and as softly as he could started to untie the ropes that

were holding her. He then pulled out his wand.

"Please, Don't hurt me anymore, I don't know what your talking about you've killed everyone I love

so please just kill me" she said more softly than before,

"I'm not going to hurt you , I need it to help me untie you, I need it to cut the rope ok" he said agin

in a soft voice. The girl continued to sob quietly.

"Oi Harry mate we really need to be going" another voice shouted through the hatch,

"Alright, I got her, just untieing her" he shouted back as he finished untiying the rope. She pulled her

wrists towards her and just looked at them.

"Guys I'm gonna need some help to get her down, they've really caused some damage to her" he

shouted down,

"Shit, Up the ladder Ginny, Luna, Mione you next Neville after her quick" Shouted Ron through the

hatch.

"Mione, make a Portkey or something now" Ginny shouted through the panic

"Ahhhhh" came the scream from Ron

"Ron!" shouted Harry as he bolted back towards the hatch.

"Neville get ready to pull him up I'm gonna go back down and get him" said Harry with urgency evident

within his voice,

"Oh for Gods sake Harry" said Hermione, she then proceeded to pull her wand out and waved in

complicated patterns all the while saying things under her breath and up came Ron floating through the

hatch, just as Luna slammed it shut and putting a locking charm on it to hold out the Deatheaters for a

while at least.

"He's not dead just stupified, and has a few cuts other than that 'Enervate'" Hermione said with a sigh of

relief

"Uhhhhhh, what happened?" asked Ron as he slowly came round

"You got shot at, thats what happened" answered Ginny through grinding her teeth with fire rising in her

eyes.

"Guys, we should really get going or something, I dunno how much longer she can hold on" Neville

spoke up looking green at the sight of all the blood and wounded girl.

"Okay, okay...um...let me think...erm...Po..."

'BOOM'

The floor just caved in, they fell with distinct thuds and 'oofs' as they all landed on the floor. As they

slowly regained their composure they realised hey were surrounded by 20 or more Deatheaters.

"Aww, look its little baby Potter and his disgraceful Friends" Said a women

Harry just growled at her,

"Haa, still sore that I took Sirius from you?" she said as she started to cackle with laughter.

"Quiet, we have our orders" said another Deatheater that the group of teenagers recognised as

Lucious Malfoy with that said he lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry as all the others pointed their

wands at the teenagers

"Avada Kedv..."

"NO" Shouted the girl that had just been found as she threw up her hands to guard herself, but

what surprised everyone was the purple shield spreading from her body especially her hands.

Protecting the other teenagers, knocking out the more powerful Deatheaters and killing a few of

the weaker ones on the spot. The shield also disrupted the Deatheaters wards around the building.

As the shield shrank back to just surrounding the group of teenagers she collapsed back onto the

floor slipping back into the comforting blackness of unconciousness. Just as loud cracks sounded

reveiling Albus Dumbledor and members of the Order of the Phoenix. The adults could finally

apparate in due to shift in magic thanx to the unconcious girl.

Albus Dumbledor then proceded to walk over to them calmly to the stunned six teenagers.

"Are you all alright?" came his calm, steady voice, eyes twinkling in a way that said ' I already know

the answer to that question but please humour me'.

"Um...I think so Proffesor just brusied really, although she doesnt look so good" came the reply from

Ginny Weasley as she recovered from the shock first, slowly followed by Hermione Granger.

"Ahh yes, well here is a portkey direct to the hospital wing at Hogwarts with one anxious Healer"

chuckled the Headmaster as he put his hand through the sheild and handed her the portkey.

"How...How can you put your hand through it? It killed some of the Deatheaters on touch?"Hermione

said with the thirst for knowledge evident within her voice. Dumbledor just chuckled knowing full well

of the girls curiosity.

"That my child can wait until morning" he said as the others were slowly coming out of their stupours

that made the two girls aware of them and start to explain how they were going to return to Hogwarts,

they all promptly took hold of the piece of parchment that was acting as their portkey with both Harry

and Neville keeping a firm grasp on the unconcious girls form.

As they made sure that they were all holding it they all felt the familliar yet sickening pull at their navel

and came to land with soft bumps in the middle of the hospital wing just as Madame Pomfrey Hogwarts

resident Healer came striding into the room towards them. With a long line of potions, bandages and

other typical medical supplies floating behind her, tuting she made her way over too the group as she

pulled her wand out of her apron pocket and made some swishy movements and to the amusement of

the concious teenagers they were uncermoniusly dumped onto the beds within the ward with distinct

winces on their faces as they landed on the beds.

Except the unconcious girl who decided that now was a good time to wake with a loud moan of pain

as Madame Pomfrey walked over to her

"Whats your name dear?" she asked softly,

the girl didnt answer straight away she watched the nurse with wary eyes and opened her mouth a few

times but then shutit quickly

"Ja...er" with one finale glance around the room she gulped and said

"Alli" with that she promptly fell back into the welcoming darkness that called her name.

* * *

This is a preview of my work, if its good enough that you want me to continue please review.

Thanx Jay xx


End file.
